It is very important for a golfer to perfect the golf swing in order to produce the proper flight and control of the golf ball. This is particularly true in the short game of golf, that is, the game where a golfer is executing a shot from 100 yards or less into the green. Statistics have indicated that approximately 75% of the game of golf is played as the short game. It is well known in executing a golf swing that the wrist cock of the golfer during the backswing sets the club at the proper position which is then to be held until the club is released at the time of impact of the club head with the golf ball. If the club head is not released at the proper time, then the execution of the golf shot is much less than what is desired by the golfer. It is recognized that there are many golf swing training aids in existence in the prior art, however, it is believed that the predominant number, if not all, of these golf swing training aids are directed to executing a full golf shot. There is, therefore, a need for a golf swing training aid that is exclusively directed to assisting the golfer in the short game.